


First Mother's Day

by Anima_princess_1



Series: The Dragon Prince Collection [11]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Holidays, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: With her parents at the Storm Spire, Rayla spends her first Mother's Day away from her mom
Series: The Dragon Prince Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425235
Kudos: 5
Collections: Holiday Stories, My Stories, My Work, One-Shots, The Dragon Prince, The Dragon Prince One-Shots





	First Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated with love to my mom

Elven culture was all about family. Nearly every holiday revolved around family but the two most important were Mother's Day and Father's Day. Rayla loved both. They were a time for her to let her parents know how much she loved them. Each year, she did something special with her parents and was looking forward to spending Mother's Day with her mom. However, she was about to learn that this Mother's Day would be different.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is Mommy here yet?" Rayla asked.  
  
It was Mother's Day and the six-year-old couldn't be more exited. Almost a year ago, her parents had joined the Dragon Guard leaving her in the care of their friends Runaan and Ethari. Rayla had been a little disappointed when her parents missed her birthday and the Harvest Festival but they did come home for Christmas. Now Rayla was looking forward to spending Mother's Day with her mom. In the past, she would get up early and (with her father's help) make breakfast for her mom and then carry it to her parents' room. This year she hadn't been able to make her mother breakfast but she was still looking forward to seeing her mom.  
  
"Rayla," Ethari said. "We need to tell you something."  
  
Out the window, Rayla saw someone coming up the path.  
  
"Mommy!" she said happily.  
  
Running outside, she rushed down the path only to stop short when she was who was actually coming up the path.  
  
"Oh, hi, Luna," she said.  
  
"Hello, Rayla," Luna said. "You looked like you were in a hurry."  
  
"I thought you were Mommy. But she should be here soon."  
  
"Rayla," Runaan said as her and Ehtria came up to her and Luna. "We have to tell you something."  
  
Rayla, sweetie, you're mom's not coming," Ethria said. "She couldn't get leave."  
  
Rayla's face fell.  
  
"She's not going to be here for Mother's Day?" she asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Rayla. She tried to get leave; it just didn't work out."  
  
~*~  
  
"She's been in her room for a while," Luna said. "Is she alright?"  
  
"She did this during her birthday and the Harvest Festival," Runaan said. "She just needs time to accept that her parents can't be here. If we had known earlier that Tiadrin wouldn't be able to be here for Mother's Day, we would have taken Rayla to the Storm Spire to see her."  
  
"She misses them," Ehtria said. "It's that simple."  
  
"Well, maybe there's something we can do."  
  
~*~  
  
Rayla was playing half heartedly with her dolls and the dollhouse that Runaan and Ethria gave her for her last birthday when there was a knock at her bedroom door. She looked up as Luna came in. The older elf sat down on the floor next to her.  
  
"I know how you feel," she said. "My mother died several years ago so I can't spend Mother's Day with her either."  
  
"It's just not fair," Rayla said. "I was looking forward to spending Mother's Day with Mommy."  
  
"I know, sweetie, but I'll tell you what, while your parents are gone, I'll be your substitute mom. Anytime you need to talk to someone woman to woman or want to have some mother/daughter time and your mom isn't here you can come to me."  
  
Rayla perked up at this.  
  
"You mean it?" she asked.  
  
"I do and I have something for you."  
  
Luna reached into the basket she had brought into the room with her and lifted out a Shadowstrider pup. It's fur was blueish-black with a blue-green tail and accents, curved horns, and bright black eyes. It yipped happily and wriggled in Luna's hands; excited to get out and run to Rayla as if it instinctually knew it had be brought for her. Rayla smiled at the little pup.  
  
"Is it for me?" she asked holding her hand out for the pup to sniff and lick.  
  
"She is. One of the Moonstriders my family raises had pups and we just recently weaned them. I thought you would like this one."  
  
"She's so cute," Rayla said taking the pup in arms. "I think I'll call you...Moon Lily. We're going to be great friends, aren't we?"  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Rayla slept cuddled up with Moon Lily in her bed. The Shadowstrider was really supposed to be outside in the paddock behind the house but Runaan and Ethria had decided to let Rayla keep it in the house for a little while. When Moon Lily started getting too big to be inside, they would move her out to the paddock.  
  
"She sure does love that little Shadowstrider," Ethria said when he and Runaan checked on Rayla.  
  
"She does," Runaan agreed. "Something tells me Moon Lily is exactly what Rayla needed."


End file.
